10 Song Drabble
by StealingTheShow
Summary: I've seen these types of stories through Fanfiction, so I thought, why not try it myself! You choose/select the couple you will be writing your stories about. Then you put your song list on random. Whatever song comes on, you have to write a short story about it. You must stop writing your story when the song ends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I have a couple of ideas for couples,but requests are open!


	2. RandyMaryse

**Hey my lovelies! Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still doing this book! I'm doing mine a little bit differently though! Instead of using my broken phone that would probably shock and kill me if I put headphones in, I'm going to use Spotify,which is on my Ipad. I'm going to tell you the name of the station so you guys can tell what kind of songs to expect or maybe some weird ones might pop up,who knows?! And no, I'm not skipping any songs! Please enjoy my 10 Song Drabble on Raryse!**

* * *

**Station: **_How Many Drinks? By Miguel_

* * *

**Song One: Thinkin Bout You by Frank Ocean**

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryse."

Silence filled the dead space between the phones.

"What do you want Randal?" the stabbing pain and intense annoyance shot through her voice,especially when she said his full name.

Damn,this was gonna be hard.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were? We haven't talked in a while?"

"Oh like you mean that shit! Stop trying to butter me up! Theres no more us ok?!I don't understand why you don't get that! DONT CALL ME EVER AGAIN !" She yelled as she hung up the phone in his ear.

Too bad he called her right back huh?

* * *

**Song Two: The Worst by Jhene Aiko**

She knew what he was doing. He said he was working on an important project at work,but she knew he was screwing around with that Spanish hoe Melina at his office.

But why couldn't she separate herself from him?

Maryse kept looking at the picture from their last date,thinking of what her friends had told her before.

He's no good for you. He won't stay satisfied. He doesn't love you. Yada,yada,yada. Same old bullshit her parents said,but she never took it to heart,until now.

She felt the tears falling down her face as she realized this was a one-sided love. She had fallen hard for someone who couldn't give himself whole to her. Her heart was such a bitch sometimes.

Maybe, her mind will wake and give her some guidance to breaking up with him. Or maybe, she'd always be miserable.

* * *

**Song Three: Na Na by Trey Songz**

The club was packed,but to two people, it seemed like they were the only ones there.

Maryse Ouellet, a classy lady, was grinding her ass on Randy Orton, a business man. Funny how people unwind right?

They danced in the middle of the floor,moving to each beat that sprayed from the speakers. Randy had his hands on Maryse's slender waist as she moved with much grace and elegance. His hand accidentally swiped her ass cheek,making her moan out. She blushed and stood up,turning around to face the man at fault.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I know you didn't mean it. It was just an.." Her sentence was cut off by his lips crashing against hers.

The world stopped moving as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth,groaning at the warmness. His tongue explored every inch and crevice,and Maryse complied. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close,so that their bodies touched. She could fill his hardened erection rubbing against her stomach,making her moan into their deepened kiss. She pulled away,making Randy frown his face. Maryse leaned in,so that her lips were right next to his ears.

"Why don't we get our of here?"

* * *

**Song Four: Sure Thing by Miguel**

Randy literally ran to his room,forgetting his luggage in the car. He knew his girl would be waiting for him. He had been away for work for over three weeks and he just needed to see her. Breathe in her sweet scent. Just be in her glorious presence. He bust through the door, scaring Maryse. She had been sleeping,since it was 6 a.m. .

"The fuck?!"

"Baby? You ok?" She sat up instantly,rubbing her eyes. She started crying and ran to Randy. She jumped into his arms and buried her head into his chest.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to have you here with me!"

"You know how lonely I was without you right?"

"Yeah I know, Mommie's baby. I don't want you to ever leave again you hear?" He chuckled as Maryse cried onto his shirt, her warm tears creeping through the thin material.

"Baby, my shirt is all wet now!"

"Ha! You say it like it's a bad thing!"

* * *

**Song Five: All The Time by Jeremih**

Randy slammed the door shut with his foot as he chased Maryse into their bedroom. She sat on the edge of their king-sized bed and opened her legs wide,showing her thong to an already-horny Randy. He groaned,knowing that this was going to be the best sex of his life.

Their kids were with his parents for the weekend,so that gave them three days to have some personal time together. It's been at least a month since they had some real sex. They just got each other off in bed by fingering/stroking each other or going down on each other.

"I'm gonna tear that pussy up." He said as he nearly ripped her panties off her body. She moaned at the sexualness that oozed off of Randy. It was like a sweet nectar that she was addicted to.

"Do it. Tear this juicy pussy up. Make me scream your name. Show me who's boss baby."

He went down,her legs instantly shaking. She yelled as he hit a sweet spot,forgetting the world around her.

She also forgot about her neighbors, the Zigglers. The petite-wife AJ banged on the wall,knowing that the walls were paper-thin.

"SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANNA SLEEP, YA KNOW?! SHOULD'VE BOUGHT A REAL HOUSE INSTEAD OF A DAMNED TOWNHOUSE!"

* * *

**Song Six: Let Me Love You by Mario**

Another stay-in night at the apartment for college Senior Randy Orton. He wanted to catch up some notes he had missed last week. He sat his desk,reading over the last chapter,head buried into the book. He pushed his glasses back up as he began to take notes. Suddenly, there was a banging at his door.

He figured it was his roommate Colby,since he always seemed to forget his key on his desk. He walked to the door and flung it open,only to find his best friend Maryse soaking wet from the rain. The left side of her face was a nasty purple color and her eye was blackened,like she had been in a fight. Or someone had just beaten her up again.

"Come in baby girl." He said ushering her into the room. She instantly flung herself onto his bed,face first,and screamed bloody murder.

"Why Maryse?"

"Why what? Why did he hit me?"

"No. Why do you keep going back to his sorry ass?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"Dammit Maryse! Can't you see he's not for you?!"

"Then who's for me then Randy,huh? You?"

"Well,yeah."

* * *

**Song Seven: Pu$$y Is Mine by Miguel**

"Say it."

"No, you know I never will." She said playfully,pushing him. She ran ahead of him,just like she was dragging his little heart along.

"Say it!" He said,running after her.

"You can't make me!" She exclaimed,until he tackled her to the ground. He kissed her, even though he knew that this love wouldn't last.

"Maryse Ouellet, tell me that it's mine! No other man is in it like I am right now." He knew she was sleeping around,but he just needed to hear it.

"Fine, Randal Orton,this pussy is yours and no one else's ok?! You happy now?"

"Very."

But how long would that last?

* * *

**Song Eight: Lost Without U by Robin Thicke**

"Hey there sweet thang." Said Randy as his girlfriend finally came downstairs. She had on one of his shirts,looking sexy as hell. She sat down and put her head on the table and groaned.

"Are you okay Rysie?"

"No. I feel like shit."

"Go back upstairs. I'll bring you some water.

"I won't make it up there without getting sick. Carry me?"

"Why do you even ask?" He said as he got up from his spot at the table. He scooped her up into his arms and she nuzzled et head into his chest.

"I love you."

"W-What?" It was barely a whisper.

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I know you do. I love you too."

* * *

**Song Nine: Safe and Sound by Capital Cities**

Maryse and Randy were cuddled up watching Saw,Randy's favorite movie. They had the lights turned off and it was getting to the scariest part. They leaned into the screen,then suddenly,the power went out.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Maryse as she threw the popcorn up in the air.

"I think someone is scared."

"Ha ha hell yeah I am! Hold me please?"

"Aren't we already doing that?"

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure babe." She hurriedly climbed into his lap and put her head into the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body as thunder cracked outside. Maryse yelped and gripped Randy tighter,holding on for dear life.

"I got you Rysie. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."She sighed happily as she fell asleep. Randy made her feel so at peace. She wished she could just stay in his embrace forever.

He pet her hair as she lightly snored. As each sound of thunder came from outside,she shook. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead until she was in a deep sleep,snoring louder than ever. Randy,laughed,knowing he had a good one on his hands.

* * *

**Song Ten: Bye Bye Bye by N Sync**

"I hate you Randy!"

"Same here!"

"Why are we even together?!"

"I dont know but I know one thing!"

"What!?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT MARYSE!"

"What?"

"LEAVE! I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOUR BITCHY WAYS ARE GONNA MAKE ME STRANGLE YOU!"

Maryse looked at Randy,hurt. Their arguments had never gotten this serious. They had been fighting a lot lately,but they didn't know why. It started off over something small, then it got blown out of proportion.

"I have some bags for you already in car. Just leave please."

She slowly walked to the door. She opened it,but before she walked out she said one thing.

"Randy?"

"What?!"

"I'll never stop loving you,even if you don't love me anymore. "

With that,she was gone.


	3. DeanRoman

**Station: Waterfalls by TLC**

**Couple: Ambreigns**

* * *

**Song One: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys**

_"What are you doing Romie?"_

_"Just thinking babe." Said the tatted Samoan as he stared out the window of their apartment._

_"About what?" Said the native Ohioan as he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He nuzzled his head onto his neck,his face barely showing through his partner's hair._

_Roman looked at him and chuckled._

_"Silly boy. About us. About everything we've been through together."_

_"It has been a long ass road we've been on baby. I'm just glad to share it with you."_

_"Me too. That's why I wanna give you something." Roman broke their hug and turned to face him._

_"What is it baby?"_

_Roman got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box._

_"This."_

* * *

**Song Two: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado**

_As usual, Roman had been dragged to the club by Seth and Randy,trying to get him to come out more often. They had each other to dance with,who the hell did he have?_

_"You're not into the club seen either huh?"_

_Roman almost jumped out of his chair when he heard this voice. This raspy, a God-like voice. He turned around and was face-to-face with handsome creature. He had curly, sand-brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Just Roman's type._

_"Names Dean." Said the magical stranger as he extended his hand out._

_Roman shook himself out of his trance and shook back. Electricity coarser through his veins at the gentle touch. He pulled his hand back and looked at him._

_"Roman. Can I just say you have amazing eyes?"_

_"Can I just say you have some very kissable lips and a really sexy name?"_

_Roman looked away as he felt his cheeks getting hot. This guy was a smooth talker,that's for sure. He regained his composure and turned back around, only to have this stranger's lips meters from his._

_"Can I ask you something Dean?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"What makes you sure that I even want to be with you right now?"_

_"Destiny lover boy. Call it destiny."_

* * *

**Song Three: Big Poppa by Notorious B.I.G**

_"Ugh Dean you're always so tight." Said Roman as he slipped his hardened member into Dean's puckered hole. Dean moaned as he was stretched to Roman's length; they never used lube._

_Roman pulled his member out only until the tip was left in. He then thrusted back in, moaning as his balls hit Dean's plump ass._

_"Yes Romie. That's it." Roman grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head back roughly so that they were staring into each other's eyes. He pulled him into a steamy kiss as he kept thrusting very wildly. They moaned into the kiss as Roman grazed over Dean's sweet spot._

_"Ugh fuck Rome! Just like that."_

_"Dean, you know what you have to call me."_

_"I won't."_

_"Fine." Said Roman as he thrusted as hard as humanly possible,hoping to get Dean to his edge._

_"Fuck Roman I'm cumming!"_

_"The hell is you are." Roman grabbed Dean's cock at the base,holding back his cum._

_"Roman what the fuck! Let go!"_

_"Not until you say it"_

_ "I won't!"_

_"Then I guess you'll never get relief."_

_"Ugh! I love you... Big Poppa."_

* * *

**Song Four: Goodies by Ciara ft. Petey Pablo**

_"Eh pretty boy. " Dean turned around to find the star quarterback, Roman Reigns, calling to him. Those grey eyes just about killed him on the spot,but he kept his composure._

_"Yeah?"_

_"How's about you and me go on a little date? Hit up the mall and walk around a little? What do you say?"_

_Dean looked at him in shock. Had his crush since freshman year just asked him in a date?_

_"How do I know this isn't a prank? When the fuck did you go gay man?"_

_"I've always been bisexual,if you must know. I just never found a guy I liked until now."_

_"If I say yes, do I get to pick the movie?"_

_"Deal."_

_Dean was sure this was a setup, but for right now, he'd buy into it._

* * *

**Song Five: U Remind Me by Usher**

_"Hi handsome, what's your name?"_

_Roman turned around and faced this person who was disturbing his lonely night. He looked this asshole dead in his face and he saw... Dean. Why was he coming back into his life now? He had left him for some other dude named Randy a few months ago so screw him. But why was he here right now, trying to ruin what little happiness he had left?_

_"You know, it's not nice to keep someone waiting." Said "Dean"._

_"Well, if said person already knows the answer, then why would I reply, Dean?" Said Roman in an angered manner._

_"What do you mean? I've never seen you before and my name surely isn't Dean. I'm Seth. Seth Rollins to be exact."_

_"Huh?" Roman scrunched up his face in disbelief. He shook his head and regained his composure. He then looked at the guy and realized that it wasn't Dean. This guy had two-toned hair, one side blonde and one side black. Roman could've sworn that he was just talking to his backstabbing ex-boyfriend Dean Ambrose._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You just reminded me of.."_

_"An ex?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry about that. He was cheating on me and now he left me for that guy. What a big waste of 4 years." Seth sat down next to Roman and put his arm around his shoulder. He felt so bad for this guy._

_"I'm sorry that he was a dick to you. By the way, you still never told me your name."_

_"Roman." _

_The attraction was there,but where was Roman's heart at? _

* * *

**Song Six: Always On Time by Ja Rule**

_Roman's phone began to ring as he was driving home from the gym. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. He connected through his car so he wouldn't get pulled over by the cops... Again._

_"Hey baby boy. What's up?" There was a long pause before he heard sobbing on the other side of the phone._

_"Dean? Baby? What's wrong?!"_

_"She's gone Romie."_

_"What? Who is gone? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_"My mother dammit. Someone just called me from the hospital and said she OD'ed." Dean whimpered out between his blood curdling sobs. Roman cringed everytime he took a raspy breath._

_"Calm down. I'm on my way home right now. Be there in two minutes tops." He said as he sped home. He felt horrible that he wasn't there when it had happened. Maybe it would've have been a little different. He sighed heavily as Dean continued to scream bloody murder through the phone. He hated to here his baby in pain._

_In exactly two minutes, he was home with Dean in a tight embrace as he crumpled to the floor._

* * *

**Song Seven: Creep by TLC**

_"Dean are you sure this is safe? This guy is huge." said Seth as he and his best friend, Dean, crawled through some bushes. Why Seth was always dragged into Dean's schemes escaped him. Why couldn't his Senior Year in high school be peaceful like he had hopedit would?_

_"My point exactly! I need to learn more about him before I start acting all flirty like I do. Now shutup,we're too close the window." Growled Dean as they neared his crush's living room window. He always got what he wanted and this time would be no different._

_As they got closer, they could hear "1985" by Bowling for Soup blasting. They at each other in surprise,but continued to move. The window was cracked,so they could here what he was saying over the music:_

_**"Well,well,well. Fancy meeting you here." **He said looking into his mirror. He acted as if he was practicing a speech or something._

_**"I go here jackass."**_

_**"No need to get snarky Dean."**_

_" OH MY GOD!" gasped Dean. Seth smacked his hand over Dean's mouth, in attempt to muffle whatever the hell else came out. _

_Dean couldnt believe it. Someone was thinking about him that much? Was it really true?_

* * *

**Song Eight: Kiss by Prince & The Revolution**

_As usual, they were laying on Roman's couch making out. It was just like any other day. Usually, the big Samoan was content with their tongues swirling around and their constant lip smacking, but today was different. He was really on edge after he bombed his Physics test,so he needed some relief._

_As they were kissing, Roman managed to flip them over so that he was on top without making hem fall off the couch onto the wooden floor. Dean cracked his eyes open, the lust and he managed to push Roman up off him a little so he could breathe._

_"What are you doing handsome?"_

_"I need you to do something for me love."_

_"What is that?" He said as he trailed his hand under Roman's shirt._

_"Well... I've been under a lot of stress babe and I've been going completely mad because it. All of these test,plus football practice and work have just been draining me. It drains me so much that I can't.."_

_"Are you asking me to give you head Romie?" Said Dean, still in a very sexy way. He rested his hand on Roman's nipple and began to play with it. Roman groaned out and shook his head to regain his composure._

_"... Yes. I need it so bad."_

_"All you had to do was ask."_

* * *

**Song Nine: Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan**

_"WHAT THE FUCK DEAN?!" Exclaimed Roman as he ran outside to see his ex-boyfriend Dean destroying his newly-detailed Audi. He had just gotten it back after two months of hard work and now this dumb fuck was messing it up._

_"Oh hey Romie. Looks like you were busy "spearing" that new man you've got now. What's his name? Hmm Stephen? No Samuel. No wait, it's Shawn!" Said Dean as he dragged his crowbar across the hood of Roman's car. This felt so good to him: taking on his problems before they ate away at him like usual. He was taking charge of his life for once, and he liked it._

_"First off, his name is Seth. Secondly, what the fuck are you doing to my car?! Have you lost your damn mind?!"_

_"No I think you've lost yours. You up and left me for that two-toned slut. He doesn't love you like I love you. And he never will. But you don't seem to realize that, so I'm going break something that you put in front of me. This dumb ass car." He said as he slammed the crowbar down on the front windshield. Roman's screams could be heard in the background, but Dean was having fun. Destroyed this car. He was gonna have to do this again._

_He then moved to the back, to where Roman was already standing. Roman grabbed Dean's hand, making him drop the weapon with a clang._

_"Let me go. I'm still mad at you."_

_"Isn't that the reason you're mad in the first place though?"_

* * *

**Song Ten: We Belong Together by Mariah Carey**

_"Dean,where are you going?"_

_"To a fucking hotel! I might get treated right there!" He said as he packed some clothes into a duffel bag. He felt hand on his,but he pulled away as tears stung his eyes. He hated getting into fights with Roman,but it seemed to be happening a lot now. Maybe it was for the best._

_"Dean, look at me babe."_

_"No, maybe this is for the best."_

_"Dammit Dean! What more can I say?! I fucking love you too much and I don't want you to go!" Said Roman as he slid down against the wall and put his head in his hands. His heavy breathing let Dean know he was crying. Dean sat down in front of Roman as he body shook. He looked up when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"You really love me Romie? It's the first time you've ever said that to me."_

_"Of course! I don't say stuff I don't mean and you know that."_

_"Well I love you too jackass. Now let's go to bed and make up."_


	4. Attention My Lovelies

Hello my wonderful people! I have been asked by someone if I do OC one shots. Yes of course! I meant to put up a app. But school started and I got really busy. So in other terms, if you have an OC for either the One Shot Book or the 10 Song Drabble, I'll be putting up an application hopefully tonight (I have choir practice and I'm already tired from today,so we'll see how that goes! You'll get it before this week is over though, I promise! Thanks a million for reading! You guys are the reason I write. Your encourage means so much to me yup just don't understand! Love every single one of you to the moon and back!

(P.S. If I made a wrestling book where I ran the company or where I intersected us into the WWE, would you guys join that book? Lemme know in a review or PM me!)


End file.
